


Even when the sky isn't blue

by paraselene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some sad stuff, a little bit canon compliant, but pupper lover and family is there for babie, jeongcheol established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: There are days when you just feel down. It was one of those days for Seungcheol.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	Even when the sky isn't blue

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's best to listen to Kidult while reading this. I tried my best to embody the song into the fic. I hope you all like my entry to the fic fest m(__)m

A small white ball of fluff lie beside their person, head resting on the thigh and eyes looking up, trying to meet their person's gaze. But their person is looking down, tears and sniffles spilling, shoulders trembling slightly. Seeing her owner like this made the small puppy sad.

Then she hears a noise. Kkuma decides to go outside to see what or who it was. In the kitchen, the puppy sees someone preparing food. She barks at them and tries to push them towards her owner's room.

"What's wrong?" A hand extends to hold Kkuma, but she walks away and avoids it. The puppy stops in her tracks after a few steps forward, then looks back to see if the person is following her. She barks at them a couple of times before walking again. Kkuma continues to do this until they're in front of her dad's room.

The puppy gives one last nudge to the person she _caught_ before going inside to lie beside her dad. The person follows suit and enters the room, stopping at the doorway when he meets the quiet sounds of crying and shadow of trembling shoulders.

"Knock knock. Can I come in?" the person asks, but already enters even without waiting for permission. He sits on the free side as Kkuma had already taken one side for herself.

"Jeong...han?" Seungcheol looks up when he feels the dip on the bed. He turns away from Jeonghan while rubbing away the tears in his eyes. "Sorry..."

"But you don't have to apologize for anything, though?" Jeonghan says, his hand reaching for one of Seungcheol's, holding it gently as he flashes him a reassuring smile.

Seungcheol squeezes the hand that holds him and leans in to rest his head into the crook of Jeonghan's neck. He lets out a sigh. Then his tears start falling again. Jeonghan rubs soothing circles on his back, letting him cry as he pleases.

"Do you want some water?" Jeonghan asks, but Seungcheol shakes his head no. Jeonghan stays silent after asking the question.

They stay cuddled up like that for a while until Jeonghan feels Seungcheol slowly calming down. "Shall I take you out on a walk after you've calmed down?" Jeonghan asks jokingly.

"Why do you make it sound like I'm a dog that you're going to take out for a walk?" Seungcheol moves back from Jeonghan's neck and pouts at him. Jeonghan laughs when he sees Seungcheol act like that. He always finds it cute when Seungcheol is like this. It also makes him feel relieved that things can still be okay even when the sky isn't always bright and blue for them.

Jeonghan cups Seungcheol's cheek with a hand and leans in for a peck on the lips. When Jeonghan pulls away, Seungcheol grabs him by the face and pulls him in again. But they get interrupted by a series of barks and licks from the forgotten puppy.

They both laugh which makes Kkuma sit and tilt her head. Seungcheol picks her up while Jeonghan gets her harness and lead. "Let's go, Kkuma. Let's take you out for a walk, hm?" The magic word makes her tail wag in her dad's arms.

***

Kkuma walks in front, happily exploring the park, as Seungcheol and Jeonghan follow behind her. They let the puppy lead the way while they also try to appreciate the sights and sounds they come across.

"Kkuma seemed pretty worried about her dad," Jeonghan says, starting a conversation.

"I know, she's such a good girl, my daughter," Seungcheol coos. Jeonghan rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's _too_ doting nature.

"You know you can take a break if you have to."

"I know."

"And I know you already know, but we'll always be here to support you, to support each other."

"Mn, my members are always reliable."

Their conversation ends when Jeonghan feels a hand grab his, fingers lacing together, as they walk. They stay quiet the rest of the walk until both felt like it was a good time to go home.

"Can we go buy food on our way back?" Seungcheol asks.

"You don't have to," Jeonghan answers. Seungcheol asks why, but he doesn't get an answer.

They get back to the dorms, and the moment they open the door, they're welcomed by an energetic bunch preparing food on the table.

" _Hyung_! You're back. We we're waiting for you," it is Dino who greets them. Seokmin follows behind and takes Kkuma from Seungcheol's arm to give her water to drink.

"Did you tell them I was feeling down?" Seungcheol leans into Jeonghan's ears and asks him in a whisper.

"I only told them we were going out to take Kkuma for a walk, get some fresh air ourselves, but the kids said they noticed and wanted to try cheering you up with some food," Jeonghan explains as they look on with the food preparation. "It's almost dinner anyway."

"Seungcheol _hyung_ , Jeonghan _hyung_ , if you just keep standing there, we'll eat all the food!" Soonyoung calls out to them before he stuffs his face with food, cheeks protruding from a huge bite of meat and rice.

"Ya! I thought you bought all that for me!?" Seungcheol storms toward the table, Jeonghan in tow. Laughter fills the dorm as everyone fights for every piece of meat, even when they bought enough for 13 stomachs.

It's in simple moments like this that Seungcheol feels thankful.

Seungcheol knows. Tough days. Cheerful days. Tears and sadness. Smiles and happiness. Even when it rains hard. Even when things don't go his way. He knows all of it is precious. All of it is a part of him. That's why he'll cherish every moment.

_Bright After Rain_

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda poured a little bit too much of my own emotions in this fic, so I hope that it came out alright. I'd be really glad if you'll come to like this.
> 
> Please continue supporting SEVENTEEN, my dear fellow CARATS!


End file.
